emeraldcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard
Frank Morgan, known as "the Wizard", was the ruler of Oz and a former assistant at Vorcotec. Biography Working for Vorcotec and traveling to Oz In 1996, Frank Morgan worked for Vorcotec at their plant in Topeka, Kansas as an assistant. Considering himself undervalued, he locked Dr. Jane Andrews out of the system as they powered up a vortex chamber. When Dr. Roberto went to investigate, Drs. Andrews and Karen Chapman followed, shortly by Frank. The vortex chamber began to crack, eventually breaking and sending them to another world named Oz. There, they were found by Munja'kin people, who welcomed them into their tribe. Some time passed, during which Jane gave birth to a daughter, Dorothy. When given the chance to go home by the witch East, Frank declined. He began to demonstrate science to the tribal people, demonstrating the use of a battery to operate a light. However, he was unnerved by a woman who could use magic. Ruler of Oz Soon after, Frank saved Oz from a being known as the Beast Forever. In doing so, he took over as the ruler of Oz, following King Pastoria's death, whereupon he became known as "The Wizard". Twenty years later, the Wizard was alerted as to the arrival of a car falling from a tornado, the "first sign" of the return of the Beast Forever. He sent Eamonn and the Wizard's Guard to find its occupant. The Wizard went to meet the witch West, inquiring as to whether the rip in the sky had been her doing, to which she said no. After the death of the cardinal witch East, the Wizard spoke to his people, ensuring that he would protect them from the Beast Forever, as he had done before, as well as magic. He soon met with Glinda and others, the former of whom had come to Emerald City in order to sing her sister to rest. She gave him Anna, to replace a member of his high council who had fallen pregnant. He requested that they take over the Prison of the Abject, but Glinda informed him that its magic was specific to East. He let Glinda and West go, before later meeting them in the witches' sacred temple, where they planned to lay sing East to rest. He informed them that the ceremony would be open to the public, in order to remind them of the nature of witches. Days later, the Wizard was called to watch as three women ritualistically suicided off of an Eternal Warrior. Seeing this as a sign, he listened to Elizabeth as she told him of when the Beast Forever would return. Following that, Anna assisted him. She let him know of her belief that Elizabeth was wrong, and acknowledged that the dead women were from Mistress West, as evidenced by their blackened fingers. In knowing this, the Wizard sought out West, angry that the return of magic had connections to her. Admitting innocence, she riled up Anna, whose mother she revealed had worked at the brothel. This upsetting Anna, the Wizard followed her outside. He revealed his true name, and acknowledged that their pasts could not define them. They returned to West's brothel where Anna questioned her women, though West admitted to the Wizard that she absolutely hated magic. Later on, Anna concluded her findings to the Wizard, that the women had gained their magic from the Beast Forever, and also stated her belief that he no longer had control of his Giants, causing him to send her to be locked up. However, later finding that Anna had been correct in predicting snow despite it being sun season, he took her out to put her to work. They traveled by carriage to Nimbo, during which time the Wizard admitted his loss of control of the Giants, while she also told him how the Beast Forever would be flesh and blood. When they arrived, the alderman of the town, Jermiah, verbally attacked the Wizard, blaming him for the destruction of their town. Hearing an explosion and having lost sight of Anna, the Wizard and his guard ran into to a building, Anna injured and unconscious, with the magic of the town having disappeared. When she awoke, the Wizard expressed his fondness for her, but she reminded him of her chastity and dedication. She then suggested that he turn the alderman to his side in order to have the town on his side. Having Jermiah's daughter held at knife-point to have him profess his obedience to the Wizard, the Wizard meanwhile looked after an injured Anna. Shortly following this, the Wizard welcomed King August and Princess Langwidere of Ev, hoping to join forces in order to beat the Beast Forever. Langwidere sought the expert advice that the Wizard had depended on, hearing conflicting reports from both Anna and Elizabeth and so mocking him. That night, the Wizard walked with August, asking him to name his price. After he asked for his deceased dog Randall back, he realized that the king had long since lost it, with his daughter ruling in his stead. Asking for Langwidere's price, she reminded him how he had let Ev drown, and so he wished to see Emerald City similarly laid to waste. A day later, the Wizard met with Anna, showing her a bullet found in Eamonn, asserting his ability to kill the Beast Forever. Hours later, the Wizard sat in his room, listening to music by Pink Floyd. He was interrupted by Dorothy Gale, who stopped the music, before he expressed his happiness at her returning home. Held at gunpoint, he asked for a bullet as a sign of trust, before revealing his true name and explaining how he knew her, expressing his love for Dorothy's mother. They were interrupted by Eamonn, who sought to hurt Dorothy, but the Wizard placed her under his protection as his guest, before allowing her to see her friend Lucas. The day after, the Wizard took a walk with Elizabeth and Anna. The former expressed her annoyance at him keeping Dorothy away from them, but he responded with more important problems, sending her away. He then asked Anna to replace her as the head of his high council. Eamonn approached, telling him that Dorothy and Lucas' meeting had revealed nothing, so the Wizard left. Soon after, the Wizard showed his new bullet to Princess Langwidere, suggesting she produce thousands of them in their fight against the Beast Forever, but she declined in lieu of an actual gun. While talking with Eamonn, the two were interrupted by West, who angrily told them of Glinda's plans to take on the Wizard himself, as revealed in Lucas' magically-protected memories. He directed Eamonn to find Sylvie, a young witch who had been with Lucas. That night, the Wizard watched at the high council discussed matters. Anna looked back endearingly, soon realizing that he wasn't in a good mood. Dorothy soon returned, asking if he was in fact her father, but he told her of Roberto, her actual father. He then showed her a vortex chamber, which could take her home. Finding King August turned to stone, Dorothy offered to give him her gun in return for safe passage out of the city to return Sylvie to Glinda. The morning after, as Lady Ev was about to leave, she threatened to wage war on his city. In return, he showed her the gun, using it on Anna as proof of its power. The following day, the Wizard's Guard began taking girls of appropriate age from their homes in search of any witches. The Wizard sought out West, hoping to have her help locate the witch. She promised to help them, so long as the witch was released into her care, to which the Wizard gave his word. Gathering some of the girls in a room, West announced that none of them were witches. After a witch made herself known, causing an explosion, West helped to retrieve her. However, breaking his word, the Wizard brought in a cell on wheels. Due to this, West trapped the young girl in a pit, safe from the Wizard and the people of Emerald City. The people began to riot, causing them to have to fall back, escorted by the Wizard's Guard. That night, having seemingly been betrayed, the Wizard chained his High Council to the bottom of the pit, pulling them in, forcing the young witch to exhaust her magic, nearly killing her. The following day, he released all of the children, apologizing to the public and announcing that witches themselves were the Beast Forever. The Wizard set off with his Guard to Ev, hoping to retrieve the guns they had made for him, before marching north to Glinda's castle. He left behind Eamonn to watch over Emerald City in his absence. When they arrived in Ev, however, the soldiers pointed the guns on them, much to his surprise. Trivia * In the greatest sense of irony, the Wizard ended up causing both the death of Cardinal Witch East and the arrival of the Beast Forever out of his warped paranoia and egomania. * Its obvious he lusted after Jane as he never sired an heir with a different woman over the 20 years hevruled Oz. Gallery Promotional images Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home" Behind the scenes *The Wizard is based on the Wizard of Oz from L. Frank Baum's Oz novels. **In L. Frank Baum's Oz novels, the Wizard has a habit of appearing to the people he grants audience to in different forms and shapes, though he is in fact simply a conman from Omaha, Nebraska. His name is Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkle Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, or Oz for short. Originally he ended up in Oz by accident, travelling in a hot air balloon. *The Wizard's real name is a reference to the actor who portrayed The Wizard in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. *The Facebook page of Emerald City pictured the Wizard as "The Magician" tarot card.Emerald City - Facebook References Category:Deceased characters